


Duty and Play

by stellecraft



Series: Polydins [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguards Lance Keith Shiro Hunk, F/M, Multi, Pornstar Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Shiro and his team/lovers are assigned to bodyguard the famous pornstar Katie Holt after she starts receiving threats. They find that their protectee is completely different when she's not in front of a camera.





	

      Shiro and his team of bodyguards stood at attention in front of their boss’ desk. Allura was looking over a file. Coran was in a corner watching them.

      “Ma’am?”

      “There’s been a request for a team of four to be assigned to the porn star Katie Holt. She’s apparently been receiving some threats.”

      “A porn star Ma’am? You don’t need to assign us to her. Put some of the junior bodyguards on her.”

      “I need a team who will be professional. You will be seeing her in various stages of undress as you shadow her at work. I would not trust this to the junior bodyguards. Lance, Hunk you go to her house and secure it. Shiro and Keith, I want you to report to her place of work and keep an eye on her. I expect you to do your job to the best of your abilities.” Shiro recognized a dismissal when he saw one and turned to leave. He and his team picked up their gear and got in their cars. They split up as ordered.

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge rolled her eyes as her partner in the scene flexed his muscles behind the camera. She wasn’t interested in him. Her eyes were caught by two men in black cargo pants and shirts. Both had earpieces in and were scanning the room. She watched them, her eyes roving over their bodies. She grinned to herself as she laid back on the bed in the scene. Her partner stepped forward and ran his hands down her side. She let her eyes slide shut at his touch and arched her back. She felt him guide his dick into her and moaned. With a quick movement, she rolled them and began bouncing on his dick. His hands came up and caressed her breasts. She moaned and rolled her hips to get the best angle. His dick brushed over her g-spot and she moaned. She continued to ride him until she came, her orgasm setting off his.

      When the cameras turned off Pidge lifted herself off her scene partner. She took the wipes being handed to her and cleaned herself off. Her scene partner seemed to want to talk but she turned and took her robe. Her manager was talking to the two men. She secured the robe tightly and walked over to the group of men.

      “I told you I didn’t need bodyguards.”

      “And I told you that you were getting them. Katie meet Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane. The other members of their team, Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett, are at your house.” Pidge sighed and put on the face she used for her porn rolls. It was going to be exhausting being Katie Holt, porn’s princess, all the time. She just wanted to be herself and read a book or work on her drone.

      “I don’t want them.”

      “Katie this is not an argument. You’re getting them.” Pidge stomped off. The one called Keith followed her. She entered her dressing room and he slipped in behind her. She quickly pulled her clothes on and grabbed her bag. Her silent companion followed her to the outside door. When she started to head off towards her house he took her elbow and led her to a black SUV. She glared as he helped her in and settled in the back.

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge let her protectors guide her into her house and flopped on the couch. She let her pornstar personality fade and sighed.

      “Ms. Holt….”

      “Pidge. Katie or Ms. Holt when I’m working.”

      “Ms. Holt….”

      “Mr. Shirogane this is my house and I request not to be reminded of what I do for a living.” Pidge glared up at the man who sighed.

      “Fine. Ms. Pidge there are rules. You are required to be in our line of sight at all times. You can’t walk anywhere, we’ll drive. If we give you an order we expect you to follow it.”

      “Yes alright.” Pidge pushed herself up and headed towards her room.

      “Ms. Pidge where are you going?”

      “To clean the semen out of my lady parts. It's squishy.” Her silent companion followed her into her bedroom and watched as she left the door open to fill the bathtub. When she reached for her shirt he shut the door so that it was only cracked open. Pidge sighed happily and stripped. She quickly douched herself, cleaning out the lube and semen, then settled into the bath. Her eyes slipped closed and she drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

      Shiro and Keith gently lifted their sleeping protectee from her bath. She had fallen asleep and neither man wanted to wake her up. Keith dried her off as Shiro held her. They settled her into her bed and pulled the blankets over her. The two of them headed out into the main room, leaving the door open so they could see Pidge. Hunk was tracing the spines of some of her books with a look of wonder on his face.

      “She’s got books of quantum physics and thermodynamics.”

      “She probably bought them for show.” Keith’s voice showed disdain and Shiro sighed.

      “I doubt it. Her workshop attached to her garage is filled with projects.”

      “So she’s smart. So what? She’s a porn star.” Hunk turned to face Keith with a sigh.

      “She makes her living with what is in between her legs but she’s a genius, Keith.” Keith huffed and Shiro reached out to smack him upside the head.

      “I’ll pull night shift on the couch tonight.” Shiro focused back on business. “The rest of you found places to sleep?”

      “There are multiple guest rooms.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge woke to the smell of a full breakfast being cooked. She got up and pulled on an over-large t-shirt. When she entered the main room, she found Shiro asleep on the couch. She pulled a blanket over him and entered the kitchen. The one called Hunk was cooking. When he saw her he smiled.

      “Breakfast should be ready in a moment.”

      “I normally don’t eat…” Her stomach growled and she settled at the table at Hunk’s look. A plate of food was deposited in front of her. She began to eat and watched as the other three stumbled into the kitchen is various stages of awake. Hunk gave them food and coffee. Pidge finished her plate and carried it to the dishwasher. When she turned, Hunk followed her. She got dressed then headed into her workshop. She buried herself in working on her drone until her alarm went off. When she looked up she found Shiro watching her.

      “I have to get ready for the job tonight.”

      “Why do you do it? You seem smart enough to be working wherever you want.”

      “I get paid to have sex. I like sex. My job gives me time to work on my own projects.” She got up and stretched.

      “You need lunch? Hunk went into a pout when he couldn’t get you in to the table for something to eat.”

      “I had a big meal at breakfast. I can’t have a food baby while being fucked senseless.” Shiro heard her stomach growl and smiled.

      “I’ll have Hunk make you something light but filling.” Shiro stopped to talk to Hunk as Pidge entered her room. Lance was seated on the floor with her book near the bathroom door. She nodded to him and went in to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

      Shiro watched as Pidge writhed on the bed. She was getting eaten out by her scene partner this time. She looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Lance was next to him watching intently.

      “We aren’t allowed to have sex with our protectee.”

      “I know Shiro. It doesn’t mean I can’t admire her. The hard on you’re sporting says you’re enjoying it as well.” They both watched as the scene partner got Pidge off and settled on top of her. He tugged off her glasses, setting them aside, and slid into her in one move. Pidge moaned and pressed into the thick cock that was pressing in to her. Her partner altered his angle and from the sound of the moans, he was angled in such a way that he was stimulating her g-spot. They watched as both partners came and the man pulled out. Pidge remained on the bed, lounging lazily. Lance swore quietly as she slid two fingers into herself and pulled them out covered in her partner’s cum. She looked right at the camera and sucked the two fingers into her mouth. The cameras cut out and Pidge collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

      When she did manage to push herself upright she stood on unsteady legs. Shiro grabbed her robe and moved forward to wrap it around her. He supported her weight and she relaxed into his touch. He saw flashes of the Pidge he recognized from the house, the nerdy girl who genuinely cared for everyone, slipping through her pornstar demeanor. He supported her back to her dressing room and settled her on a couch. He knelt in front of her.

      “Can you work tomorrow?”

      “I can.”

      “Ms. Pidge you are barely steady on your feet. I know for a fact that tomorrow you have a double-cuntal. Can you take that?”

      “I’ve done it before.”

      “If you’re still in pain tomorrow I’m calling you in sick.”

 

* * *

 

 

      As soon as Pidge was asleep Shiro picked up his phone. He dialed her manager’s number and waiting until the man picked up.

      “Katie Holt is sick sir. No, she threw up sir. Part of my job as a bodyguard is seeing to her needs and I’m making the decision she can’t come in tomorrow. Yes, sir, one of my men picked up a pregnancy test. It was negative. I think she just has a case of the flu or a stomach bug. Yes, sir, I’ll let you know when she’s feeling better and can come back to work.” Shiro hung up and looked at the other three bodyguards.

      “She’s not going into work?”

      “She has a double cuntal scheduled for tomorrow and could barely walk after today’s shoot.”

      “You have a soft spot for her.” Keith had a small smile on his lips. Shiro knew that his second in command had a crush on Pidge after spending some time with her. Hunk as well, he never cooked for the protectee. Lance found her extremely attractive.

      “I think we all do.” Shiro looked over his team. There was a reason they were the best. The four of them had a sexual component to their relationship. “I feel the need to remind you no sex with the protectee.”

      “We know Shiro.” Hunk rested a hand on Shiro's arm. All of them jerked towards Pidge’s room when they heard screams. Their weapons were out and the safeties thumbed off as they made their way into the room. Pidge was on her bed thrashing around. Tears leaking out of her eyes. It was Lance who dropped his gun first and approached Pidge. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she jerked awake. She blinked at Lance then jolted upright and buried her face in his chest. Lance ran his fingers through her hair as the other three cleared the room and proceeded to clear the rest of the house.

      “I’m sorry.” Lance smiled at the mussed hair under his chest.

      “Don’t be. Everyone has nightmares from time to time. Do you want to talk about it?”

      “My brother vanished when I was 14. There was no indication of where he went. My father vanished at around the same time. The police thought he had killed my brother.”

      “You don’t think so?” Lance looked up to see the other three standing in the doorway silently listening.

      “I think my father stumbled onto something he shouldn’t have and got taken like my brother.” Pidge pulled away from Lance’s chest and looked to see the other three watching her. “I’m sorry.” Hunk stepped forward with a mug of hot chocolate which he handed to Pidge. Pidge sipped at it and Hunk ran a hand through her hair.

      “I think you need a movie.” Pidge nodded and Hunk took her hand, leading her to the couch. He settled her glasses on her face and wrapped her in a blanket before he started Moana. The rest of the team settled around Pidge. Shiro watched as she physically relaxed in their presence like she trusted them to keep her safe. Shiro’s ego preened slightly. About halfway through the movie, Pidge had slumped sideways onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith pulled her in closer and the glare he was sending their way begged someone to comment. When the movie was over Shiro lifted Pidge and carried her back to her bed. He turned her alarm off and pulled up a chair. He settled into the chair planning to keep an eye on Pidge through the night. About two hours in Keith entered the room.

      “It’s my shift. Go catch some sleep. Hunk will come to keep an eye on her in two hours. Lance is after that. If she sleeps longer, we’ll keep rotating.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge woke to find it was nearly ten in the morning. Hunk was in a chair next to her bed reading a book. When he saw she was awake he smiled.

      “Shiro canceled your scene for today. He lied and said you had the flu.”

      “I need to work.”

      “You need to recover from your pounding from yesterday. What you had planned for today would make you hurt more.” Pidge pushed herself out of bed and nearly toppled. Hunk braced her. “Point made.” Pidge glared at him and tugged away. She walked with a limp into the main room. Shiro watched her with a small smile.

      “What did you tell them?”

      “That you had the flu or a stomach bug and that we did due diligence and got you to pee on a stick but you weren’t pregnant. Just relax today Ms. Pidge. Work on your drone. Do research. Do whatever you want.” Pidge glared at him slightly then headed out the sliding glass door. She stripped out of the overlarge shirt she slept in and took off the tiny thong she was wearing. She stretched herself out on the chair she used for tanning and closed her eyes. She heard someone come out, choke, and then settle on a chair nearby. When she felt like she had tanned her front enough she flipped onto her back. When she was done, she pulled on her shirt and wondered into the house. She settled on a couch with one of her books and tried to read. Her mind flashed to Shiro fucking into her slowly. Her mind kept continuing to play her scenarios of her and her bodyguards having sex. Her face turned red as she realized that Shiro was watching her closely. She squirmed under his look and he smirked.

      “Someone’s a little worked up. You get that way when your partner is an attractive guy.” Shiro put his book down and towered above Pidge. She reached up and gripped his shirt, yanking him down into a kiss. Shiro froze and Pidge pulled away.

      “Forget your no sex with a protectee rule. I’m willing. I’ve seen the way you guys have been eyeing me for the last week.” Shiro seemed to fight with himself then relaxed into her grip.

      “Alright, but you can’t channel Katie Holt.”

      “This will be all Pidge I promise.” Shiro got up and hoisted Pidge up. Her legs wrapped around her waist. He caught a glimpse of Keith and pulled away from Pidge’s mouth.

      “Keith…”

      “I’m in charge. No interruptions unless it’s an emergency. I get her next Shiro.” Pidge blushed and buried her face in Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro ran his fingers through her hair with a grin.

      “You’ll have to fight with Lance and Hunk I think.” He carried Pidge into her room and slammed the door shut with his foot. He dropped her on the bed and placed his gun where he could easily grab it if he needed to. Pidge was sprawled all loose-limbed on the bed watching him. He settled between her legs and leaned down to tongue at her clit. She pressed into his mouth with a moan. He moved to like over her entrance and plunged his tongue in.

      “Jesus Shiro.” Pidge grabbed at Shiro’s hair and pulled. She felt a finger slide in and rub at her g-spot and she was gone. She exploded over Shiro’s face with a moan. Shiro pulled away with a smirk.

      “I thought pornstars were supposed to have stamina.”

      “You try being so turned on by having four extremely hot bodyguards watching your every move.” Pidge laid limply on the bed. She saw Shiro press himself up on his knees palming his cock. She opened her legs and splayed invitingly. “Go ahead.” She watched hungrily as Shiro worked his cock. His eyes slid closed and he was in bliss. He let out a moan of her name as he came and she felt cum splatter all over her stomach and torso. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She felt a wet cloth smooth over her skin, cleaning up the cum and opened her eyes to see Shiro toss the cloth into her hamper. He settled next to her and pulled her against him with a smile.

      “So what do the others like?”

      “Well Keith is a very aggressive lover, he likes to bend people over things and fuck them until they’re in a haze of pleasure. Lance had a soft spot for a dick up the ass. Hunk likes someone riding him.”

      “So tease Keith with glimpses of bare skin, dig out my strap on for Lance, and push Hunk down and have my way with him.”

      “Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge was having trouble getting aroused. Her scene partners were attractive but they weren’t Shiro or Keith or Lance or Hunk. She groaned internally realizing that her bodyguards had ruined her for anyone else. When the director called a break she wrapped herself in her robe and stomped off to her dressing room. Keith followed like her ever present shadow. As soon as he was through the door he shut and locked it. He walked over to her in two strides and pressed her down across her table. Pidge moaned slightly and pressed back. Keith chuckled.

      “I’m going to get you so wet you’ll be dripping when you get back.” Keith flipped up her robe and drew the lace panties she was wearing to the side. She heard him unzip his pants and the sound of a condom being put on. He slowly slid into her and began to pound into her. Pidge moaned and pressed back as much as his grip on her hips would let him. Keith continued pounding into her until she came hard. He pressed in deep and she could feel the warmth of his cum in the condom.

      When he pulled out of her she could feel herself dripping with slickness. She turned and pulled Keith into a kiss.

      “Thank you.”

      “It’s my job as a bodyguard to make sure you aren’t hurt.” Keith smirked and she lightly slapped his cheek.

      “Don’t get fresh with me.”

      “I wouldn’t dare Ms. Holt.” Keith rested a hand on the small of her back as they walked back to the filming room. He settled in the corner and watched as Pidge sucked the dick of one of her scene partners while the other fucked her. She moaned prettily around the dick in her mouth. At the end of the scene, she was breathing hard and covered with cooling cum from both of her partners. Keith stepped forward and helped her to her feet, wrapping the robe around her protectively. He led her back to her dressing room and began to clean the cum off her.

      “Had fun?”

      “I think the best part of today was being fucked over my table.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge had Lance in her bed tied up. She tightened the straps on her harness and settled between his spread legs. Lance pushed back into the strap-on pressed into his ass crack.

      “Pidge please.”

      “Are you sure?” Pidge knew he wanted it. She had seen him cun in his pants while she had pegged her scene partner earlier in the day. Shiro had purposefully chosen Lance to be her guard that day. She had gotten her scene partner to cum so many times he wasn’t able to produce any more cum. She had worked him through two dry orgasms before she had sat on his face and made him eat her out.

      “Pidge just do it damnit.” Pidge slowly inched her strap on into Lance. The man under her moaned and gripped the sheets. Pidge pulled out and slammed in at the angle that would brush against his prostate. Lance keened and she repeated the motion.

      Pidge kept him on the edge for a good five minutes before she reached under him to stroke his cock. He exploded and Pidge pulled out. He whined at the empty feeling.

      “Again.”

      “No love. You aren’t used to multiple orgasms.” Pidge undid the straps on her harness and let the dildo fall to the ground. She pulled a blanket over Lance and walked out into the main room naked. Hunk was on the couch and she moved to push him down.

      “Well hello there.” Hunk pulled her into a kiss and palmed her ass. Her hands scrabbled for the front of his pants and undid them. She pulled his dick out and stroked it to full hardness. When she pulled away Hunk rolled on a condom. She settled on top of him and sunk down on his dick, moaning at the stretch. Hunk rolled his hips up and watched as Pidge met his thrusts. The two of them worked in tandem to get off. Pidge felt cum hit her back and looked up to see Keith and Shiro jerking themselves off.  She relaxed into Hunk’s grip as they rode their orgasms out. It was Shiro who picked her up and cleaned her off. She was settled next to Lance in the bed. Shiro slid in behind her as Hunk and Keith stayed on watch.

 

* * *

 

 

      Allura read through the multiple reports she had gotten. It had been a month since her best team had finished the Katie Holt job. Their job performance had dropped and they were pining.

      “Coran?”

      “Yes Ma’am?”

      “I need Shiro’s team in here.”

      “Of course Ma’am.” She waited patiently until the team filed in.

      “What is my number one rule?”

      “Excuse me, Ma’am?” Shiro was staring at her while the other three looked at the floor.

      “My number one rule is not to sleep with the client.” Allura watched as all four of them avoided her eyes. She smiled slightly and dug out the keys. “Ms. Holt asked me to give these to you. There has also been a request for her to have a single bodyguard assigned to her on a constant basis. I want you four to rotate to fill that position.” She watched as all of them perked up. “I expect that I’ll be able to find the four of you at her house should I need you.”

      “Yes Ma’am.” Shiro took the keys and handed them out.

      “I would have never thought that you four would have fallen for a pornstar.”

      “We didn’t fall for a pornstar Ma’am. We fell for the super nerd who just happens to be a pornstar.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Pidge looked up as the door to her dressing room opened. Her manager popped his head in.

      “Katie…”

      “I’m not in the mood. I can’t get going.” Pidge let her head fall to her table. She was starting to hate her job. She heard the door close and felt someone come up behind her. “Go away.”

      “Well, that’s not the way to talk to someone who is here to help.” Pidge’s head snapped up at Shiro’s voice. She spun around to see him smiling at her.

      “Why are you here?”

      “There was a request for you to be assigned a single bodyguard permanently. It will rotate between the four of us.” Pidge yanked Shiro down for a kiss. He pressed her so she was sitting on her table and opened her robe. His fingers tweaked her nipples through the bralette she was wearing. His hands skimmed down her body and pulled aside the lacy panties she was wearing. His fingers circled her clit and she moaned. Shiro only pulled away when she was all wet and slippery.

      “You ready?”

      “As long as you watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
